WarriorsGame Wiki talk:Project Charart/Approval
When adding a new topic, please use these naming conventions: |'Current' Name of Cat + Link| (|Rank (Abbreviated)|) ~ For Approval Example: Starpaw (App) ~ For Approval =Rules and Regulations= Approving Images To approve an image, you must be a SR WARRIOR OR ABOVE. Once a sr warrior or above approves of an image, they will put the image up for CBA, and change the heading to ~ CBA. If the CBA goes through 24 hours without any other user commenting, the image is approved. If another user comments before the CBA is completed, the CBA will be cancelled and the image re-uploaded. If one user objects to another user's comment through CBA, the deputy or leader will be asked to continue CBA, or cancel it. Declining Images To decline an image, you must be a SR WARRIOR OR ABOVE. If an image hasn't been re-uploaded for a certain amount of time (see here), then a sr warrior or above may decline it. Promotion of Users For a kit to become an apprentice, you must have one approved image. For an apprentice to become a warrior, you must have three more approved images. For a warrior to become a senior warrior, you must have five more approved images '''and '''three re-done images. The deputy '''or '''leader will look under the number of Chararts you have successfully completed and will promote you. For this, please create a page for your Chararts (use this link ) or the deputy or leader will be unable to promote you. Only the DEPUTY or LEADER can promote users. Re-uploading Images If a kit's image hasn't been re-uploaded for three days, the image must be declined. If an apprentice's image hasn't been re-uploaded for one week, the image must be declined. If a warrior or above's image hasn't been re-uploaded for two weeks, the image must be declined. =Archives= Approved Images Declined Images =Images to be Tweaked= Take it to the [[WarriorsGame Wiki talk:Project Charart/Tweaked|'Tweak Page']]. =Topics to be Discussed= Take it to the [[WarriorsGame Wiki talk:Project Charart|'Discussion Page']]. =Images up for Approval= Echomoon (Q) ~ For Approval Welp… I tried. 22:36, May 3, 2015 (UTC) It needs to match the warrior as this was the first image of the set. Also, blur the shading and white chest/underbelly more 10:18, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Define da shading. And blur/smudge the forehead stripes. 14:19, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Re~Upped 00:49, May 5, 2015 (UTC) It still doesn't match the warrior in terms of stripes and the positioning of the white chest and underbelly. Also, darken the shading a tad. I'm having a hard time trying to see it 07:02, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Ok, Whoever you are, I was origanaly trying to match the warrior but their in different positions so it's kinda hard. I'll re do it later. P.S Your sig is...er…''messed up''. 13:58, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Please be careful of your language. 'Whoever you are' sounds rude, and I would get offended if someone said that to me Besides it links to their talk! For the image, I reckon it could do with a bit of tweaking, if you like I can make an unshaded version of the queen and how it would look (reference is the warrior) just let me know :) 10:05, May 6, 2015 (UTC) No worries Sun, I'm not offended. Anyways, the stripes look a little over-smudged, there's waste around the image, there are blanks spaces which need to be filled in with stripes and the shading needs to be defined. Sorry if I'm picky or sound rude >.> 11:22, May 7, 2015 (UTC) I think the stripes are too thick 11:26, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Sorry if I'' sounded rude there. Still working, Sun? 09:54, May 8, 2015 (UTC) It's ok. None of you sound rude. My GIMP was acting up, but i'll probably be able to re post her today. :) 13:54, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Blanks (KP) ~ For Approval Male and Female Thought it'd take up too much space on the approval page so I just added the links =P I paint-bucketed it to differentiate the background from the cat itself- red is the background if you can't tell. Comments? 11:22, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Can you add the tail? And I think you can kinda make the eyes round instead of big smiling ones (cute, btw XD) and I think the little triangle between the hind legs and front leg you put as background should be part of the belly :) Also, I don't think they need teeth :P 13:47, May 7, 2015 (UTC) '''Re-upped' I think the 'teeth' you see is actually the tongue :P And I actually forgot the tail to begin with 09:32, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Just changed the heading to match the other formats 09:37, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Idk what we do with this, but seeing as it's good to go I reckon I'll just go in and CBA this 02:32, May 9, 2015 (UTC) As Bramble said, I think the eyes should be round Sorry for cutting into CBA! 05:53, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Fernpool (D) ~ For Approval Yep. 14:29, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Love that texture XD Make the stripes darker- silver/silver-gray tabbies have black stripes but I know you can't use solid black 09:32, May 8, 2015 (UTC) IDK, but the shading's looking a little flat, and I can't really tell the light source 09:36, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Tbh I didn't do texture XP but it's my secret method of doing stripes like this The light is coming like <---, and she's silver-gray so she doesn't need black stripes, I color picked from the warrior :P 13:53, May 8, 2015 (UTC) '*Dies*' I love this. Can you define the leg shading A teenie tiiiny bit? 13:56, May 8, 2015 (UTC) I love this too XD I thought we were going to redo the warrior? If so, I don't think the colour has to match. And I can see the shading on the legs just fine, but define the light more 22:14, May 8, 2015 (UTC) We're not doing the warrior I don't think... The stripes kinda match...? She has a bullseye pattern on both sides. But it's true that the warrior stripes are thicker... idk 12:01, May 9, 2015 (UTC) 're-ups '''tweaked the shading slightly, made the white more opaque 12:01, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Flowerstar (D) ~ For Approval If you don't mind, I honestly like this pattern and wouldn't want to change it 10:45, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Yummy! Can you blur the shading more please? 13:58, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Flowerstar (L) ~ For Approval All copied from the deputy I ''tried to match the stripes as best I can o.o As I said before, not changing the pattern 10:46, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Brambleheart (W) ~ CBA I did it yesterday but somehow this site didn't let me post it. :P 14:31, May 8, 2015 (UTC) OMG! So cute! 22:50, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Please don't comment unless you are criticising the picture, or if you havr anything to suggest. As for the image, un-smudge the stripes a little, they look over-smudged compared to her other images. Also, the kit blank is miniature and the texture covers a lot of the image, so copy off the apprentice, perhaps? That's all taken off the kit 23:59, May 8, 2015 (UTC) I smudged it too much trying to compare with the kit >.> The apprentice version's stripes aren't really touched tbh, and I think QB said we should go with the kit version or something? Are the kit and apprentice different or the same?? 02:33, May 9, 2015 (UTC) They're just about the same. If the stripes don't matter, then I guess I'll just CBA this because there's really nothing else that needs to be changed 05:01, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Blanks (Lo) ~ For Approval <--- Here are the loners! ---> 09:36, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Looks good! You might want to uncolor the eyes, though. Because not all cats have one specific color of their eyes. Flamestar22 12:03, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Exactly. But I think she was just trying to show where the pupil and highlights are. Anyway, I think you should thicken the hind leg side joint (if you know what I'm talking about....) And Make the front hind leg less...twisted? (Stupid explaining.) 13:10, May 9, 2015 (UTC)